


7 Days of Millennium Crackfic

by kquail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kquail/pseuds/kquail
Summary: 14 characters, 7 millennium items, and 7 duel monsters cards. 30 minutes each day to write a randomly generated story prompt. Expect some weird pairings. Each work is completely unedited, except for spelling and grammar.(I've seen this idea done in a few places and it seemed like a fun little challenge to motivate myself to write more!)





	1. Millennium Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Marik, Anzu, Eye, REBD

“Thanks for last night, Anzu. It was…” Marik fiddles with the chains hanging from his hoodie as he lingers awkwardly in Anzu’s doorway.

Anzu shakes her head, with a weak smile. “It’s okay. I know that you were… elsewhere. Thinking of someone else.”

Marik’s cheeks flush a deep red. “What do you mean?” But there’s a note of panic in his voice that betrays him. “It was a fun date,” he tries again.

With a sigh, Anzu shakes her head again. “I’m not that gullible. Maybe you should talk to him at some point… tell him how you feel.”

“Talk to… him?” Marik winces at his poor attempt at feigning ignorance. Anzu doesn’t need the millennium eye to see through him.

“_Bakura_, of course.” Anzu reaches out and traces a finger over Marik’s blonde fringe. “I’ll admit, it’s a little disappointing that our date didn’t work out, but I don’t blame you for wanting someone else. You’re my friend, and I want you to be happy – even if I don’t particularly approve.”

“He’s not that-” Marik pauses mid-sentence, still blushing furiously. “Alright, I can see why you disapprove. But thanks, Anzu. I… I’m sorry that I led you on last night. I was just hoping that maybe…”

Anzu cocks her head to one side, and hides a wistful sigh as best she can. “Oh, I get it. You can’t be with the person you really want, so you try really hard to make it work with someone else.”

“Well, when you put it like that, I feel terrible about…” But then Marik widens his eyes in comprehension. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Anzu bows her head. “You weren’t the only one leading someone on last night.”

“Well then,” says Marik, with a faint smirk, “I’m going to have to echo your earlier advice and tell you to talk it over with Yuugi.”

It’s Anzu’s turn to blush a soft pink, nervously nibbling on her fingernails as she wonders how to respond.

“How about we make a deal?”

“A deal?”

“If you talk to Yuugi, I’ll talk to Bakura.” Marik smiles sweetly. “It’s what friends do, right? Encourage each other to do what will make them happy?”

“I, um, I suppose so…” Anzu glances briefly at the time. “But it’s too early and as far as I know, he was painting a model of the Red Eyes B. Dragon as a gift for Jonouchi last night. Knowing him, he’ll have been working on it all night, so he won’t be awake for hours…”

Marik laughs as Anzu stumbles, flustered, through her words.

“Just message me when you’ve done it, and let me know how it goes.” He leans in and wraps warm arms around her.

Anzu smiles as his hair tickles her cheek. It still smells of the musky scent he was wearing the previous night. Of all the people to take out on an awkward failed date, then bring home for an even more awkward sleepover, she could have chosen worse than Marik.

“Okay. Okay, I will.” She pulls away and steps inside. “You let me know how it goes too,” she calls, as he waves and walks away.


	2. Millennium Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami Yuugi, Mana, Ring, Dark Magician

It’s nearly bed time, and as usual Yuugi’s looking over the cards in his deck, fine-tuning it in preparation for his next duel. The Pharaoh watches from the back of Yuugi’s mind, occasionally offering gentle advice or reassurance, but mostly just watching.

Yuugi’s eyes linger for a fond moment on the Dark Magician, and the Pharaoh’s mind wanders wistfully back to Mahad and ancient Egypt. Mahad, and his sweet apprentice Mana. Yuugi’s thoughts seem to follow a similar thread, and a gentle sigh escapes him as he traces a thumb over his Dark Magician Girl card, before putting his deck back into a neat pile and tapping it onto the desk.

He hesitates for a moment, then glances over at the open laptop.

The Pharaoh knows what’s coming; this is where he’d normally tap out. _I’ll give you some privacy, aibou._ But the memories of Mana have stirred something in him, and he stays for a moment, watching as Yuugi opens up a web browser and begins to type “Dark Magician Girl” into the search bar.

The Pharaoh wonders briefly if the spirit of the ring and Ryou have this same, odd sort of relationship, but quickly realises that he’d rather spare himself the mental image. Nostalgic thoughts of Mana, aided by the images of her Duel Monsters counterpart on the computer screen, are far more to his taste… especially coupled with the intense arousal in Yuugi’s body.

Even while not actively in control, if he doesn’t make an effort to hide, he can feel everything Yuugi does. He looks at the picture Yuugi’s opened up, of the Dark Magician Girl winking suggestively as her clothes struggle to contain her breasts, and the picture seems to come to life as Mana in his imagination.

He knows that he’s feeling Yuugi’s arousal second-hand, and that it’s his partner’s hand he can feel moving over his body, but his thoughts are so _vivid_. Mana’s laugh echoes inside him, then her face grows more serious. Her cheeks are flushed as she reaches out towards him, and it’s _her_ hand on him now. As her arm moves up and down, her breasts bounce until they can no longer be bound by the silly little dress she’s wearing.

It’s intense, Yuugi’s touch and Mana’s image together, but it’s over all too quickly. Yuugi collapses onto his desk, breathing hard.

“I know you’re there, Pharaoh,” he breathes, chuckling to himself.

“I… I was going to leave, but…”

He shakes his head, dragging himself up and reaching for a tissue.

“Time for bed, aibou?”

“I think _so_.”


	3. Millennium Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otogi, Jonouchi, Scale, BEWD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out as pure pornography. Who would have thought that a story like this was ready to spring out of my subconscious? Enjoy...

Jonouchi looks up, into the intense green eyes framed by cascading black curls, and bites his lip. All the times he’s dreamed about doing this – _unwillingly_, of course, always unwillingly – with Seto Kaiba, probably in a tangle of Blue Eyes White Dragon bedsheets or whatever else that arrogant asshole’s into, and here he is _now_, on his knees for Ryuuji Otogi.

As if that isn’t humiliation enough, Ryuuji’s got him dressed in that dog costume and is alternating between stroking his hair like his master, and getting down to his level and teasing him with rough, needy kisses and electrifying touches. The costume’s nowhere near as thick as it looks, and even the lightest brush against the soft fur sends sparks dancing all through Jonouchi’s body.

“You’ve always been one for humiliation, huh, Jonouchi?” Ryuuji’s fingers caress Jonouchi’s cheek as he speaks, then tangle in his hair to draw him closer. He uses his other hand to unbutton his fly. “Come on then, dog. I’m waiting.”

Jonouchi lets out an involuntary whimper as Ryuuji pulls down his boxers just enough for the tip of his cock to brush against his cheek. Ryuuji’s lips curl into a crooked grin as Jonouchi’s cheeks flush a deep red.

“Open your mouth,” he commands, and Jonouchi’s jaw drops obediently open. He tries to maintain a straight face as Jonouchi drags his hot, wet tongue all the way to the tip, before closing his mouth around it. He _tries_, but he can’t keep up the act for long; he shivers as he draws Jonouchi further onto him. “Good… Good dog.”

Sometimes Ryuuji wonders if he’s going to hell for some of the things he’s done. As his breathing grows harsh and heavy, and he holds his good little dog’s mouth on his cock despite the gentle choking noises, he wonders if he’s going to hell for _this_. It feels like the kind of thing that would leave a mark far heavier than a feather on a man’s soul.

But it feels so fucking _good_.

Ryuuji’s hand releases Jonouchi’s hair as his knees start to tremble, then pushes his dog’s head back just far enough for his orgasm to splatter over Jonouchi’s cheeks. A string of cum slides down and pools onto Jonouchi’s thigh, making the fur all matted and sticky. Jonouchi gathers it on a fingertip and drags it across his tongue.

Ryuuji loves it best when he has to wash the dog costume. “Good boy,” he purrs, and drops slowly to his knees.

Jonouchi stares, open-mouthed, into Ryuuji’s disarmingly green eyes, before Ryuuji’s lips close onto his, and he returns the kiss with fury. Ryuuji draws back, then plants rough kisses all over his cheeks, before returning to his mouth with salty lips.

“Ryuuji…” Jonouchi’s panting, almost delirious with desire. “I want you. Now, _please_.”

Ryuuji brushes a sticky strand of Jonouchi’s fringe out of his face, and smirks. “Maybe next time, dog.”

Yes, he decides. He’s definitely going to hell for this.


End file.
